eristicstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires Again
Vampires Again was written in the summer of 2010 after Jona and Leer made a deal not to write any more stories together. It lasted a span of about a week, then was promplty forgotten. Character drawings, overview and one page of writing remain. Leer's Characters Descriptions from an character sheet from July 2010. Character portraits are from August 2010. Caleb -American, sired by Lola when he was 19. -Racist, Sexist, kills for shits. Charming, southern hot(ish). -Fought in civil war, turned in battle. -Black hair, 5' 10" thin (boyish), blue eyes. Ezra -French, turned when he was 35. -Gay, born in 1810, sexy, polite (charming + shit) happy. -Nearly arrested when found w/ Wesley, turned into a vamp, sired Wesley. Left Wesley. - Prematurely gray hair, curly, medium length. 5' 7", spindly + thin, gray eyes. Damien -English, turned when he was 18. -Vampire cultist who got lucky. -Covered in gothic tattoos. -Huge loser, dork. -Turned in 1975 -Hated -Homophobic -Dyed black + red hair, wears red contact, virginm dresses like a goth, 5' 8". Lana Ivanova -Russian, turned when she was 23 in 1723. -Claims to be related to Anna or Russia (may or may not be true). -Blonde, tall, blue eyes, 5' 9". Wesley -French, English Father, turned when he was 16 in 1824. -Creepysexy. -Ezra's lover when they were human. -High ranking vamp in council. -Blonde curly hair, big brown eyes, 5' 10". Jona's Characters Daisy -English, Sired by Lola when she was 22. -Dykey, impolite, loud-mouthed, pitchy, punk. -Born in 1901, thrown out of her house, worked in a speakeasy, dates fucks girls, pillages. -Average looking, green eyes, dyed black hair. -Stilettos, fauxhawk, piercings, tattoos. Lola -English, sired when she was 12. - Whorish, cutesy, weird, powerful, born in 1659. Had a child when 11, which died. -Sired by Elders. -Counsil reject. -4' 11", weirdly think, doll-like face. -Wave brown hair, blue eyes. Nikolai -German, sired at 25 by Lola. - Sired in WII saved from gas chamber by Lola disgused as a nurse, started flee-lance killing jews. -Racist (Was a nazi officer), neo-nazi, polite, very patriotic, fuckin' crazy. - 6' 1", blonde, muscular, blue eyes, military haircut. Vampire Council Headquarters are in the UK. Skallagrim -1,000 years old. -6' 8" -Super bulky -Doesn't talk much -Booming voice with Norse accent -Grey/blond hair, impressive beard. Adam -700 years old. -Prussian -Old + gnarled -Pointy features -Long white hair, piercing gray eyes. -1500s royal clothes Cecilia -500 years old. -Pretty -Scary -Red hair, green eyes. -From Ireland. -Royal, queen-like. Plot Basic Story for at least some of it: Wes is stalking Ezra and trying to find him. Lola and Caleb hang out for a while. Flashbacks to character creation. Lana and Ezra show up. Flashback to Mathias dying (vague) Everyone deals with the new vamps. Nikolai does not deal. Nikolai kind of tries to kill Lana. Lana shrugs off murder attempt and decides she likes Nikolai. Nikolai has a mild hate for her, just like pretty much everything else Lola, weirdly, cause of the whole sire-sirée scenario Caleb flips the fuck out, deciding he doesn’t want to deal with all these whores and faggots and runs off. (He begins getting stalked by Rosanne, show vague flashes to that throughout his gone-ness) This upsets Lola who tries to look for the bitch, sans success. When Lola forces the nest to look for Caleb they find Billy. During this whole time, Damien tries to join the nest. Everyone is like BITCH NO. Nikolai hates him, more. Lana finds him hilarious, trying to sleep with him, unsuccessfully. Nikolai hates her, more. But kind of doesn’t IN HIS HEART D’awww. Daisy cunts a bit. Wesley contacts Lola with a message from the Council, he finds out Ezra is with them and shows up. When Lola hears the message she vanishes, leaving Nikolai in charge. It is kind of clichéd. Nikolai hates it. Ezra, being level-headed, sort of actually leads them, but flips a shit when Wesley shows up. Daisy cunts around a lot. Flashbacks. Wesley is vague and threatens him about Lola while trying to get Ezra to have sex with him. Nikolai is like GTFO and is very manly and aggressive. Wesley flirts with him, while still being scary. Nikolai hates life. A ton. And hates Wesley for being bi. He starts hating Ezra for being gay. there is so much hate in that man. Lana, being older than the rest of them, tries to calm everyone down. NIKOLAI DOES NOT CALM DOWN, Wesley and Nikolai fight, Wesley loses. Daisy continues cunting. Lana has a hissy fit and Ezra distracts Wesley. Wesley backs off eventually but promises to come back. Later, they find out he’s reported them to the council for attacking him. Lola comes back PISSED. Season 1, over with a dramatic image of Caleb and a shadowy Rosanne fighting or some shit and Caleb gets away alive, surviving on his pure awesome. Cause Rosanne is oooolllddd." Writing Only one scene was ever written. Scene: London. Night in the city. A girl stands in the shadows on the corner of the street, just out of the pool of light shed by a streetlamp. She is smoking a cigarette. She looks young, about twelve, but dressed as if she was far older. She is wearing dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She has long brown hair. A man comes up behind her, he looks far older than her. “Hello love.” He snarls, placing a hand on her shoulder. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing out so late?” She looks at him, mock-fear in her eyes, “I’m.. I’m waiting for someone.” She stutters, backing farther against the wall. The man walks closer. “It’s quite dangerous out here by yourself, you know.” He pushes her against the all, he breathing heavy. “I know,” her voice suddenly changes, losing the fearful tone. She extinguishes her cigarette on his hand. He yelps, pulling back his hand. “You bint!” He growls, “You’re going to pay for that.” He pulls his hand back to hit her. She grabs his fist mid punch and twists it back, breaking his wrist. He screams, a look of horror crossing his face, and backs away. She bares her teeth, “I think I just found who I was waiting for.” She sinks her teeth into his neck and sucks his blood. The limp body falls to the ground and the girl wipes her mouth. A figure steps silently out the shadows near her. He is large and muscular, with blond hair in a Neo-Nazi cut. “We should go home, Lola” he says gruffly, speaking in a heavy Russian accent “it looks like you’re done.” He places his foot on the head and effortlessly crushes it. Lola looks at the body then at him, “We can’t yet, Nikolai, we have to wait for Caleb.” The man, Nikolai, scoffs. “Y’all are too kind.” A tall, thin man jumps down from where he had been perched on a fire escape. He spoke with a light, but noticeable southern drawl that seemed rather out of place. He brushed his black hair out of his face, staring disapprovingly at the body’s crushed skull. “Must you be so vulgar?” Nikolai ignores his comment, instead speaking to Lola, “I hate waiting for that malen’kaya suka,” he growls. Lola stares at him, “No one can understand you.” “I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Caleb smirks. Nikolai just glares at him. Lola, seemingly oblivious to this exchange, smiles cheerfully, “Shall we go home?” They both glance at her. Caleb nods, saying nothing. Theme Song is Cuethed. Theme Song Exeunt. Back at their house, a large Victorian mansion. Lola is sitting on the couch, legs resting on the coffee table, and smoking a cigarette. She is staring intently at the powerless TV, as if her mind alone could make it turn on. Nikolai is in a large arm chair reading a thick book in Russian. Caleb is also sitting on the couch, as much space between him and Lola as possible. He looks over at her. “The television isn’t on, darlin’.” “Well then turn it on,” she says, not turning her glance away from the television. She seems mildly aggravated by his observation. He sighs, standing up. He presses the buttons on the television, but the screen stays black. “It’s broken. It’s been broken.” She sighs, relaxing her stare, “Fuck.” “Mozhet bytʹ, suka prosto ne mogu vklyuchitʹ yego,” Nikolai says from the chair, not really talking to anyone but himself. Caleb glares at him, not knowing what he said understanding the tone nonetheless. Lola looks from Nikolai to Caleb, “Why don’t you two ever get along?” Her voice is full of melancholy. Caleb ignores this. “Was that man your only kill tonight?” “Yeah--” She says, cut off by Nikolai, “Not everyone feels the need to kill excessively.” Caleb shoots a threatening glance at him, then looks back at Lola. “I don’t think you’ve been feeding enough.” Lola ignores the comment and stands up, suddenly. “I’m going to go. I feel like ice cream.” She briskly walks out the door. Caleb looks over at Nikolai. “Are you going to go after her?” “Something tells me she wants to be alone,” he growls. Caleb pointedly ignores him, walking after Lola. He catches her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s almost dawn, you know.” She nods and shrugs his hand off, “I know.” He crosses his arms, and starts to say something, then laughs. “Mmm?” She says, questioningly, turning to face him. Vampire Traits The generally agreed upon abilities and weaknesses of the vampires in this story. Made by: Exchange of blood from the victim to the sire and vise-versa. Victim must be near death. Killed by: -Direct sunlight (burst into flames, turn to ashes) -Decapitation -Holy water (when dowsed in it or ingested) -Wooden stake through the heart -Fire (lots of it) Weaknesses: -Pure holy symbols (crosses, etc.) -Silver (burns them a bit, wounds heal slower) -Cannot enter churches or other holy places (hurts them physically) -Direct sunlight burns them, indirect sunlight may only cause them mild discomfort. -Need an invitation to enter a home. The invitation must be said by a resident of the house, but not necessarily the owner. If this invitation is revoked (by word of mouth and by the person who gave it), the vampire must leave. Yes: -Demons who have peoples face/memories/occasional personality traits. -Varying levels of inhuman -Room temperature -Physically dead -Infertile -Capable of the full range of human emotions including love, though not all experience them, and most are warped. Varies from vamp to vamp. -Immortal -Pale, usually -Warmer after feeding -Undead -Super fast -Super strong (can easily break bone) -Very agile -"Live" off blood. Human blood is preferred but animal blood is passable. -Can jump and climb very well. -Some can cast glamours over humans, ranging from being very charming to full-on hypnotism. -Some can defy gravity, walk on walls, etc. -Some have shapeshifting powers, but it's very, very rare. -Super fast healing (10 minutes to a few days) Silver, holy symbols and wounds from other supernatural creatures heal slower than wounds of mortals and normal weapons. -Feel pain, but it's limited and they mostly don't care. -Super hearing, can track and recognize people by scent. -Abnormally quiet when walk/running. No: -True flying -Breath (cannot whistle, be strangled or drowned, or fog up a window) -Heartbeat -Reflection -Showing up on film (They do appear on digital cameras, however) Notes: -Older vampires are stronger, have higher tolerances to sunlight, holy symbols, etc. -When angered, they begin to lose their humanity, becoming more demon-like in appearance (longer fangs, distorted face and eyes, claw-like fingers), but they shift back when they calm down. -Their hair and fingernails grow normally. -They don't like garlic, but can stand it. -Sires and victims have a strange connection, with the sire having some amount of power over them.